


Éhezett

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy rövidke angst a városi éjben lopakodó Derek Hale-ről.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éhezett

A sötét éj fenyegetően nyújtózkodott feléjük. Az égbolt csillagtalan nehézséggel borult le a városra, a város fénytelen utcácskáira. Tapintani lehetett a feszültséget, érezni lehetett ólmos illatát.

Acélkék, világító szemek meredtek a holdra. A tulajdonosuk minden érzéke áldozatának csábító szagára hangsúlyozódott; a táplálék reménye gúzsba kötötte józan eszét, mozgatta izmos hátát, győzködte állatias ösztönét. Győzött; a vérfarkas csendben szaladt az éjben, szaladt, rohant. Már nem küzdött a belsőjében ordító démonokkal. Éhezett.

A kalapos férfi őrült módon közlekedett bogárhátú autójával. Járdákon haladt, áthajtott a piroson, nem törődve a törvénnyel, melynek életét köszönheti. Talán ez is okozta vesztét. 

Morgás. Vad, könyörtelen, éhes morgás.

* * * * *

Derek lefejtette karjairól a vérrel áztatott, sötétlila pöttyös anyagot. Ölt. Ezzel a tudattal, ezzel a bűntudattal fogja leélni életét, s ami még rosszabb: tudta, hogy újra, és újra ölni fog, minden egyes teliholdkor.

Minden rokonát elvesztette – így ki szabályai szerint éljen mostantól? Léteznek egyáltalán még szabályok? Lenne értelme betartani őket?

Lenne kedve betartani őket?

 

Megrázta a fejét. Komótosan, nedves, széthasadt inggel indult tovább a néptelen úton.


End file.
